Truer Hearts of Passion
by rachgreengeller
Summary: Their world was ready to crumble, yet all they had to hold onto was the love they found in each other. Two friends are forced to fight on opposite sides in the most brutal war in American history. Friends in the Civil War MC and RR
1. Welcome to Boston

The streets of Cambridge rattled with activity as the freshman class moved into their dorms. They were a bunch of eager young man ready to take on the challenges given to them as the Class of 58. It was truly a changing world as talk of secession came into the conversations of the finest parlors in Boston.

Charles had sent his son , Chandler to Harvard to prepare him to take over one of his growing department stores in New York. He had tried his best since Nora's death to take care of his only son. One day the Bing empire , would be his and Harvard would be the best place to prepare him for it.

The house servant carried in Chandler's trunks. He looked over at the other bed in the room and saw that his roommate had not arrived yet. He had gotten some sort of letter saying that his roommate was from Charleston and came from a large plantation. This fascinated him a little bit. Nora had relatives in Charlotte, so he was not completely unfamiliar with the South. Chandler had just broken up with a rather annoying girl from New York, so he was not looking for a girl. He went to Harvard with his mind totally focused on his studies. He took out a picture of Nora and set it on his nightstand. She was so beautiful and she died way too young. Forever she would have her blonde hair and red lips. This would be the memory of young Chandler, his mother's eternal beauty.

Chandler heard rustling down the hall. There seemed to be a large crowd coming toward the room. A young black man in a suit entered the dorm room, he was carrying a trunk. Following him was another also carrying a trunk. This has to be the guy from Charleston thought Chandler. After the trunks were delivered, some more people entered . There was a rather regal looking lady wearing a flowered hat and carrying a parasol. Her husband came next dressed in a suit.

A tall young man entered next, "Are you Chandler M. Bing of Boston?" he questioned.

"Why yes, and you are Russ?" he said.

"Actually it's Ross..Ross Geller of Charleston..pleased to make your acquaintance sir." he extended his hand. Mother , Father, this is my roommate." he said.

"What a handsome young man," smiled Judy Geller.

"Yes, you must meet our daughter, we have two children. Ross and my daughter, Monica Elaine." said Jack Geller.

As Chandler was talking to Jack, he slowly turned his head. When he looked around, he saw one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. He saw a young girl with alabaster skin and raven colored hair. She was wearing a blue dress and carrying a light blue parasol to shield her from the noonday sun. Her eyes were similar to his own. She turned to him and smiled a sweet smile.

"How do you do sir? I am Ross's little sister, Monica, pleased to make your acquaintance," Monica extended her gloved hand out to Chandler's .

"Please don't think of me as being forward to ask if I could kiss the lady's hand." He said as he bend down and kissed Monica's tiny hand.

Monica did a tiny curtsy.

Another girl entered the room. Her hair was auburn and she wore an off the shoulder purple gown adorned with flowers. A simple gingham ribbon adorned her hair. She carried a lavender parasol. Immediately she ran over to Ross.

"So this is Harvard, well I am gonna miss you, Ross, honey, and I am so glad my daddy let me come to see you off . I mean, shoot you are gonna be my husband after all. Oh is this your roommate, allow me to introduce myself, Rachel Karen Green of Atlanta." She extended her hand in the hope she would get the same treatment from the stranger.

"Let me congratulate on your upcoming wedding." said Chandler as he quickly kissed Miss Rachel's hand. Ross cautiously looked on , then he grabbed Rachel's wrist.

"It is a shame that you will miss the Spring Cotillion this year, darlin. After all, I may not even go, after all every boy in the county will want to dance with me, but I will save all my dances for you." said Rachel.

Rachel couldn't have come across as a bigger flirt. Yet Ross was hopelessly smitten with this Southern belle. She went to only the finest schools in the South and her father was one of the biggest cotton importers in Georgia. Jack had hoped that this merger, so to speak would benefit both plantations.

Jack smiled, "Let's leave these two love birds alone to say good bye.Chandler, why don't you show Monica around Harvard Yard?" he smiled.

Chandler offered his arm to Monica and she walked out into the courtyard with him. He had never been enchanted by someone with such elegance and class. She may have been a Southern girl but she was not a flighty belle like Rachel.

"So do you have a beau?' he asked curiously.

"No I do not, I had one for a while , but he was way beyond his years so my father got rid of him. My father is very protective of me." she said.

"Well Miss Monica, you are quite the charmer and a true lady of the South. I would be very honored if the next time you are in Boston you would accompany me to dinner." Chandler said.

"Sir you are very bold, I am guessing you are not a true gentleman, after all you are from New York," she laughed.

"I may be a Yankee, but I do know beauty when I see it. Monica , please reconsider my offer." he said looking into her eyes.

Monica smiled at the handsome young Northerner. She wanted to go out with him, but her father and brother would not let them have an easy time. There was talk of the South's unhappiness with laws having to deal with slavery. Slavery was a way of life for the Gellers and the Greenes. Her dear mammy had washed and clothed her and Ross since they were babies. These people called abolitionists and Quakers were saying that blacks had the right to be free.

"Mr. Bing, I have reconsidered, I would love to accompany you to dinner on my next visit to Boston." Monica said as she waved her hanky at Chandler..


	2. A Welcome to Master Bing

It was Christmas time and suddenly the two young men were dismissed to go home. Chandler had been told that his father was in Europe on business, so instead of going back to New York he would travel back to Charleston with his roommate . This was very exciting for Chandler because he had hoped that he would see Monica again.

The Greenes were throwing a huge Christmas cotilliion and all Ross heard about was the beautiful dress from Paris that his fiance was getting. Ross was anxious to get home because he missed basically being waited on hand on foot. This is what life was like in the South.He also was anxious to help attend to the business of the plantation again.

Getting off the train, Chandler handed his bags to a house servant of the Gellers. Jack and Judy welcomed home their son and his friend and then they went to the plantation. Chandler was amazed at the size of the main house. It was white and it had four white pillars in the front. On the front door was a wreath made of pine and had a red velvet ribbon on it.

"Welcome home massa Ross." said Missy as she embraced the son of the plantation owner.

"And who might this be?" she asked Ross as she spotted Chandler.

"This is my roommate from college, Chandler Bing. He is from New York," Ross explained. "Missy show our guest to his room."

"You must be the young gentleman that Miss Monica spoke of." she giggled.

"Missy that's enough." scorned Monica. Chandler looked over and saw her on the stairs in a purple velvet gown that hung off of her alabaster shoulders..

"Mr. Bing, Welcome to our home, I'll show you to your room." Monica said as Chandler extended his arm and Monica took it. A house servant followed them with his bags.

"They make a charming couple." Ross said as he began to open his mail.

"I don't know, Monica and a Yankee," said Jack.

"Father war may be in the future, but it hasn't broke out yet. I try to keep up on the talk and I am hearing the word secession thrown around quite a bit. Is this true?"asked Ross.

"I'm afraid it is. There is this man from Illinois who wants to be the next President who speaks of getting rid of slavery. If he succeeds in doing this, it will ruin our whole way of life." said Jack.

"I heard him speak in Boston, great orator." added Ross.

"Yes but these are dangerous times, son. I can't tell you how your mother worries about you in the North. If there is talk of war, you will be caught right in the middle of it . This issue of slavery is the one that will divide the country." explained Jack.

"Then I will be ready to leave Boston to defend our way of life." Ross said proudly.

"War , War War is that all men can talk of these days?" a feminine voice said as she strolled into the parlor.

"Rachel, oh my darling," cried Ross as he ran into the arms of his fiance.

"You're home. I knew you wouldn't miss the Cotillion. Now Daddy can announce our engagement there." Rachel said as she hugged her beau.

"This is wonderful because I have brought my roommate home for Christmas. Now he can go to the Cotiillion as well." Ross said.

"Oh yes, the Yankee, well that will make Monica happy." giggled Rachel.

"What?" asked Ross.

"Ever since our visit in the fall. All Monica can do is talk about the handsome man with the sandy hair and the blue eyes. How he was going to take her to dinner when she came to Boston again. She seems to be quite smitten with Master Bing. Wouldn't blame her at all. Quite a charmer."added Rachel.

"Really?' exclaimed Ross.

"But not as charming and handsome as you, my darling." she said as she kissed Ross. She took two invitations out of her purse. They were marked with script his and Chandler's names.

"Here are your invitations to the Cotillion , for you and Master Bing ."

Next the Cotillion


	3. The Cotillion

Chandler and Ross entered the grand hall of Magnolia Hill, the Greene plantation. The house was decked in pine boughs and crystal ornaments.

Rachel floated down the stairs in a green velvet dress. Emeralds dangled from her earrings and neck. Her hair was piled on top her head with tendrils surrounding her face. She smelled of sweet magnolias. Upon seeing this beauty, Ross extended his arm to her and proceeded to escort his bride to be into the hall.

"Mr. Bing I believe, you are to be my escort for the evening." said Monica as she walked down the stairs. She was a vision of loveliness in a red velvet gown with white ermine trimming it. Her neck was adorned with rubies and pearls hung from her ears. Her hair hung loosely from her head in a French twist that had been secured with a comb of gold and rubies.

"Miss Geller, your beauty entrances me. I would be so honored to be your escort this evening." Chandler said as he walked Monica into the party.

Sandra had her hands full tonight with Rachel's bratty sisters, Jill and Amy. Both were considered the sluts of the county. They were mantraps just waiting to happen. Unfortunately, they were still quite young.

"I will dance with the Yankee," said Jill.

"No I will first." said Amy.

"Girls , girls, this is your sister's night, so behave." warned Sandra.

Leonard escorted the young couple to the front of the hall, "Ladies and gentlemen, tonight is a very special night. Officially I am announcing the engagement and forthcoming marriage of my daughter, Rachel Karen to Mr. Ross Geller of Charleston."

Everyone broke out in thunderous appaluse as Ross and Rachel kissed and he slipped a ring picked up in Boston on her finger. After that, Ross took Rachel's hand and they went into the garden of Magnolia Hill

" It is official my darling, we are engaged. I still can't believe a beauty like you is mine. I remember when we were children and you and Monica would tease me so. And now, we are standing in the moonlight and your beauty is illuminated. Oh Rachel, please do me the honor of allowing me to kiss you this wonderful night." Ross said as he held her hand.

Rachel moved her mouth closer to Ross'. Her lips were flavored with the slight scent of raspberries. Her cheeks were painted and she sighed as their lips touched . She could smell the masculine scent he emoted. His lips were soft and tender and she could detect a little bit of stubble as her chin brushed against his. Oh she had missed this man since he went away to school.

Slowly her mouth parted and his did as well. Her lip touched his bottom lip and then his tongue seemed to embrace her mouth. This had been the kiss Rachel had been waiting for. Passion took over as his strong hands got lost in her auburn curls. She tried to fight it, but her body was too weak. He forced her onto the wet ground and began to breath into her mouth as she surrendered.

Cautiously, they both checked to see if any of the party guests had wandered away to spy or do what they were doing. They knew it was wrong , but they had waited so long for this.

She ran her fingers through his dark black hair and wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved his mouth from hers and then began to kiss her neck. She moaned with ecstasy with each movement of his lips.

Oh they had done it . They had reached the point if ecstasy. This shouldn't feel so good. It was wrong. They shouldn't do this until they were married. But they did belong together now.

"Ross, we can't. I love you so, but we need to act like respectable people and tend to our guests." Rachel said as she sat up and fixed her messed up hair.

"You're right my love, I can't wait for our wedding night when I will take you and you will be mine." Ross proceded to brush the grass off of his morning coat and ascot. He pulled Rachel up and they walked back into the house.

The orchestra was playing the Blue Danube , a new song from Europe ., a waltz. Chandler stood by and watched Monica move in time to the music.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked.

"You can waltz?' Monica acted surprised "Most gents around here mostly know the Virginia reel."

"You forget I'm from New York , plus I picked a little up while in Europe." Chandler smiled and he extended his arms. Monica lifted hers and they began to twirl to the music. His eyes locked with hers as they danced together. He couldn't believe her beauty and hoped that in time she would be his.

The Greene sisters stood by and watched the handsome stranger as he danced with that Geller girl. Both Amy and Jill had decided that they would be the ones that would waltz with the Northerner. He seemed to be enchanted with Monica, so they straightened their bodices and proceeded to collect a steady stream of beaus to put on their dance cards.

Rachel smiled fondly. She remembered the days she acted like her sisters. Now she had no reason to at all. She had the handsome heir to a thriving cotton plantation and he was all hers.

"My, I am surprised you can waltz so well." Rachel said.

"A gentleman must always be educated in the social graces." Ross said as he twirled her around the dance floor.

When the dance ended, Rachel walked over to Monica while her beau was getting some punch .

"Someone seems to be quite taken with the New Yorker." Rachel giggled.

"Yes, he is quite the well rounded gentleman." she smiled. "And you seem to have to disappeared from the party for a while."

"Well I don't like to kiss and tell, but your brother.. ." Rachel smiled.

"Decorum forbids me to hear this, but gossip doesn't …talk." Monica said as she moved closer.

"He let down my hair and he then kissed me like a man truly kisses a woman . I am still breathless from that." Rachel said as she fanned her self with her silk fan.

"Did you give him your flower?" Monica giggled.

"Of course not, but if we hadn't stopped. I might've." Rachel laughed.

"I know I shouldn't be hearing all this, but you are my dearest friend in the world and …"

"Has anything happened with young Master Bing yet?" Rachel wondered.

"No, we are still new and he thinks of me as a fragile Southern flower." she said disappointed.

"He will , my sister, he will…" Rachel said as Ross returned with a plate of food and a glass of punch. "Now if you will excuse us Monica, we must see to our guests, after all this is now our engagement cotillion. Rachel said as Ross escorted her away from the table.

"I will see you later sister dear, " Ross said as he kissed Monica's cheek lightly. " They walked away.

Monica stood and watched the young man as he stood at the table gathering her some food. Was she to feel the same for him as her dear friend and brother?


	4. Christmas Morning at the Geller Plantati...

There was a chill in the air on Christmas morning. Chandler threw a coat over his clothes and walked out onto the portico. Monica joined him.

"Merry Christmas Chandler," she whispered.

"Merry Christmas Monica." he said.

He turned his head and gave her a quick kiss.

"I had a wonderful time at the cotillion last night. " he said as he started the conversation.

"I think I have never had a more lovely time than I did last night. You are a marvelous dancer." Monica said as she shyly lowered her head.

"Monica, I do believe I am falling in love with you." Chandler said as he lowered his head. The wind blew his hair off his face as the snow flew . Monica moved her lips toward Chandler's.

"I fell in love with you the moment I saw you in my brother's room." Monica said as she let her lips brush his. He placed his hands on her shoulders and she leaned in toward him. He let his hands touch her skin and she shuttered with the feeling he gave her. It was as if she had never been in love like this before. She wanted the moment to go on forever and then she heard the door open.

"Morning Chandler, Merry Christmas, " said Ross as he walked out onto the porch. "I had forgotten about the early morning habit. " he laughed as he saw Chandler was smoking.

He walked over to Monica and kissed her on the cheek, "Merry Christmas, my dear baby sister. I am off to Magnolia Hill for the day."

Chandler asked, "Will Rachel be returning later?"

"As a matter of fact, she is coming here until New Year's. She will return before school starts again." Ross said. "I want to spend as much time with her before we return to Boston."

The plantation carriage pulled around and the house servant helped Ross inside the coach. The carriage pulled away with the young couple watching.

"Now where were we?" Chandler said as he and Monica resumed their kiss.


	5. Going Home

Time seemed to progress and Christmas went and gone. The seasons and the years flew by quickly. As Chandler and Ross were beginning their junior year of Harvard, Ross received a very disturbing letter from home.

"Father says that since Mr. Lincoln was elected President, there is a serious prejudice against southerners in the North. He has read of several incidents of assaults. I am afraid that it is time that I must be going home." Ross said as he folded the letter.

That is too bad, you are doing so well here. Better grades than myself." Chandler laughed.

"Admit it you just will miss those visits from my sister," smiled Ross.

"I do love her so." Chandler said.

"She loves you as well. But now is not the right time, my friend. I must go and make the arrangements for me to leave. Now Rachel and I can be married before this damn war breaks out. She had only been waiting for me.Oh so much to do." he said as he left the room.

Chandler wondered how this would effect his relationship with Monica. By his bed he had her portrait in an oval jeweled frame. When he would go to sleep at night, he would stare at it before he went to bed.Her eyes hypnotized him and lulled him to sleep. He was as in love with her, as his best friend was with the charming southern belle, Rachel. Now with all this war talk in the wind, he didn't know how travel would be effected from the North to the South. The last thing he wanted to do was put Monica in jeopardy.

Within a week, Ross had traveled back to South Carolina. He now had the room to himself and time to think. His father had warned him what happened with being involved with a Southerner and had advised him against it.

"But Dad, Mother was from Charlotte." Chandler reminded his father.

"These are difficult times my son. This Jefferson Davis is stirring things up down there and making them all think they can run their own little country where cotton grows and slaves wait on them. Things were different when I courted your mother. That must be why you fell in love with a Southern belle, it's in the Bing blood." Charles smiled.

Putting a cigarette to his mouth, he lit it at the bar. He didn't see the young man sitting next to him.

"Hey watch it, mack." the Italian man said in a broken lower class New York accent.

"Oh I am sorry. I didn't see you there." Chandler said. "May I buy you a beer to apologize?'

"That you can do, boy you talk fancy." the man said.

"Fancy?' Chandler said amused.

"Yeah, you talk like a college boy." he said

"Well I do go to Harvard, allow me to introduce myself, Chandler M. Bing of New York." Chandler said as he extended his hand.

"No kidding, I am from New York too, Joey Tribbiani, " he smiled and put out his hand. "

The train pulled in to the station where Rachel sat with her servants and slave girls. She fanned herself with anticipation as she watched the passengers disembark from the train. Finally she saw him and ran with her petticoats blowing in the wind.

"Ross! Ross! You're home and this time for good." she said as she ran into his arms.

"Until Jefferson Davis needs me, my darling." he said as he leaned down and smelled her hair. It always smelt of a combination of wild strawberries and coconut.

"Our wedding is in two weeks. Daddy says this will be a season of weddings and we should be the first. I have everything done, all I need is your list for the invitations and that is the final thing." Rachel said as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Decorum my darling, we are in public and for what I want to do to you, I think we should do in the privacy of your coach." Ross said as he helped Rachel up into the carriage. Rachel began to giggle.


	6. Wedding Prepartions

Chandler made sure he had everything before he left. He was waiting for a carriage to take him to the train station. He had just received it , Monica had put a handwritten note in his invitation to the wedding.Chandler would have come any way since he was the best man.

Before he had left Boston, he stopped by a jewelry store to pick up a small trinket for Monica. He had been told that her bridesmaid's gown was a sky blue with white lace, so he picked up a light blue garnet necklace for her to wear around her neck. When he heard the train whistle blow, he had the clerk wrap it and stick it in his vest pocket.

Arriving in Charleston, he was greeted by Monica and Judy Geller. They had explained that her husband and the groom were too busy but would meet him at dinner.

As it turned out the meeting had nothing to do with the wedding, South Carolina was very serious about their threat of succeeding from the union. This meeting was to get the grass roots support the politicians needed to leave the Union. Secession meant that they wanted to show President Lincoln who was boss here.

Chandler could feel the winds of war blowing as he walked by the naval Ft. Sumter. Guards now surrounded the tiny fort on the edge of the water. Last time they were carefree and playful, now they had a steady watch for any unfamiliar activity.

At the Geller plantation, Chandler settled into his room. Monica shyly stood in the doorway.

"I am so glad you could come for the wedding." Monica said.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world. Plus it gave me a chance to see you once again. Once this war starts, who knows when I will be able to travel." Chandler said as he took Monica in his arms. He kissed her and then he remembered her special surprise.

"I have something for you." he smiled as he handed her the wrapped jewelry box.

Monica opened it and squealed with delight, "This is perfect , it will match my gown." She threw her arms around him. "Oh Chandler, it is always a pleasure when a lady receives a bauble from her beau."

"Just save all of your dances , for me, my love." he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I thought I would find you here." a voice from the hallway said. "My dear friend, " Ross said as he ran into Chandler's arms.

"Well if I am to be your best man, then I should have come to your wedding." Chandler laughed. "Are you getting nervous?"

Ross broke away from Chandler. "Yes , but only because I am marrying the most beautiful woman in the world. " he sighed.

Monica knew that her time with Chandler would be limited so she excused herself . She looked down at the box that Chandler gave her and proceeded to go tell her friend, Rachel. Exhausted with the carrying out of the wedding plans, Rachel found a respite as Monica and her discussed their beaus.

"Just think tomorrow, we shall truly be sisters." sighed Rachel. "I will be Mrs. Ross Geller, and one day be the mistress of this house." She walked to the top of the stairs and swirled around in her gown of peach. She liked the sound of hearing her name with his. Monica shared her enthusiasm as she imagined her name linked with Chandler's.

Monica sat on the front stairs with Rachel. "Aren't you nervous about the wedding night.?" she asked with girlish enthusiasm.

"No because we kind of have already done it." Rachel smiled coyly. "We haven't actually acted as a husband and wife, but we have kissed and he had removed my petticoats. I am sure that since he was educated, all parts of his education are now complete and I will be satisfied." she said contently.

"Chandler seems to be wanting to return to me more and more. I am so happy that my brother asked him to be his second tomorrow. He writes me, he sends me trinkets, oh and he has informed me that he is saving all his dances at the wedding for me." Monica excitedly said.

"Who would have ever thought when your brother threw mud at us, that I would be marrying him?" giggled Rachel.

"I had an idea because he has mooned for you ever since he saw you in the gold gown at the Wallis barbecue when he was only fifteen." Monica said.

"And now your beau is your brother's college roommate, funny how life is isn't it?" Rachel said.

Judy came on to the portico, "Girls it is time for us to leave for Magnolia Hill. We have quite a trip , so we must go now. All of the bags have been loaded."

Monica and Rachel got up and walked to the waiting carriage. There was one for the ladies and one for the gentlemen. Sandra thought that once Chandler arrived from Boston, that proper decorum should be observed and that her daughter and her groom to be should travel separate keeping the tradition that the groom not see the bride.

Monica couldn't help herself she ran up to the men's carriage and blew a kiss to Chandler.

"I'll see you in Atlanta, my darling." she said as she walked away. Her burgundy gown blowing in the wind.


	7. The Wedding and a Night to Remember

The staircase at Magnolia Hill had lilies and magnolias wrapped around the banisters. Candles glowed in the living room as the guests waited anxiously for the wedding to start.

Chandler and Ross stood at the front of the makeshift chapel. Ross nervously smiled trying to ease the tension. Chandler patted him on the shoulder to ease his nerves. The violinist started to play Greensleeves as Amy and Jill Greene entered the hall. They were escorted by a Green cousin and a Geller cousin. Ever still the jealous spiteful sisters, they tried to steal each other's escorts for dancing later.

Monica was a vision of loveliness as she floated down the aisle in a sky blue gown with Chandler's gift adorning her throat. Pearl earbobs hung from her ears. Her hair was twisted with only a few tendrils hanging loosely from her head. A comb of white roses held the hair in place. Her beauty took away Chandler's breath.

The assemble rose as Leonard escorted his daughter down the aisle. Her gown was exquisite. From Paris of course, which is where their honeymoon would be. It was embroidered with thousands of tiny seed pearls. It was a little daring since it allowed a cameo pendant to be seen hanging above Rachel's bosom. Diamonds ear bobs could be seen from the Belgian veil that swept the floor. One look at this vision in white, made Ross smile even more.

He took her hand and as they looked into each other's eyes. They could barely hear the words the minister was saying. They were transformed into their own world. Chandler handed Ross the beautiful golden and diamond band that he slid on her dainty fingers. Through her veil you could see the tears of happiness. How could one man love her so much?

As the minister pronounced them man and wife, Ross lifted the veil and moved his lips to his new bride. Rachel closed her eyes and embraced the feeling that was to come. It was so new and exciting and she tingled with excitement as she thought of the night to come.

Monica closed her eyes. She was imagining all of this in her own head. Her groom , Chandler by her side. Soon it may happen, it seemed like this was the turn of events to come. This war talk was still confusing to her , all she knew that the country was ready to be torn apart. It hadn't happened yet, but she God help her was in love with the potential enemy.

As the orchestra played, Monica brushed those thoughts aside and only concentrated on the handsome man in her arms. He seemed to glide around the dance floor with ease. She giggled with glee as he twirled her and brought her back.

As the bride and groom, Ross and Rachel seemed perfectly content to just stare at each other. But that wasn't the way that things were done, guests had to be attended to and gifts graciously accepted . Sandra dawdled on her eldest all day, leaving the mischievous Greene sisters to try to steal every man from every woman in the room.

Seeing them just made her shake her head and wonder which of the her daughters would be the next to walk down the aisle.

A four tiered cake with a bride and groom sat on a table filled with layers of strawberry and crème. This was a special cake because it came all the way from Charleston. Judy had been told of a baker who specialized in these lovely confections. She passed the word on to Sandra who ordered one for her daughters nuptials.

As the bridal couple cut the cake, Ross got some of the frosting on his fiingers and let his bride playfully lick them. He then took a piece of the cake and fed it to her lovingly. Servants then moved forward to keep serving the now cut cake to the guests.

A combination of exhaustion and anticipation made Rachel whisper to her groom that she was ready to leave the party. She climbed the stairs as the single women assembled to catch the treasured bouquet. Rachel smiled as she threw, knowing full well who she wanted to catch it. As it sailed through the air, Jill and Amy pushed each other down in a wrestling match to see who would catch it. It safely landed in Monica's hands. Chandler applauded as she caught it.

As they entered the room, there were rose petals on the bed. Candles illuminated the room and there was a sweet smell of lilies on a bed stand next to the bed. Rachel stood in her bridal gown as she smiled at her new husband. He loosened his ascot as he moved closer to her. Her smell was intoxicating and it drew him even closer to her.

The candlelight accented her blue eyes and auburn colored hair. He moved forward and began to slowly unbutton the dress that covered her tanned body. He wanted her out of the dress and it was torture every moment she was still in it.

Laying on the floor in a pile of lace, she stepped out of her dress. Shyly she took the petticoats off and stood before him completely naked. He caressed her body with his fingers and moved closer to take her in his arms. Nervously she removed his clothes and began to move her hands onto his broad shoulders. He lifted her up and walked over to the bed , carrying her in his arms.

He took the combs from her hair, cascading it down her back. Her hair hung loosely. He wanted to get lost in this woman who was now his. He wanted to know every part of her. He began at her neck where

He placed sweet kisses. She moaned with delight with each touch of his lips.

His hands found their way down her back as the kisses moved into the cradle of her bosom. Her skin was so smooth and with each touch she sighed. Gentle he laid her on the bed and began to pleasure her as she had never experienced before. They were one with each other as their bodies were merged together.

After he had finished , he collapsed onto the bed as he kept running his fingers through the cascade of curls. The glint of Rachel's diamond was hidden by his dark thick hair. Each of them quietly fell asleep, his muscular arms encircling her into a sense of belonging. They were now one.


	8. War is in the Wind

Ross sat in the parlor at the hotel in Paris. His wife was out shopping at one of the couturiers . He sat as he smoked his cigar and read of the news at home. An article came to his notice about how President Lincoln had discussed the abolishment of slavery. This was not a good thing and he had received regular correspondence from home about how a militia was being set up in anticipation of war.

His father told him that even though he was not a graduate of the military academies, he had mentioned to the group that Ross did have some business strategies and taken some military classes as well. Impressed with this, they had made him one of the leaders of the newly formed militia. This latest letter was requesting him to return to the States as soon as possible for war was no longer a premonition but a possibility.

Rachel entered carrying a bunch of hat boxes. She grinned with excitement as the bellboy carried her bags and boxes into the hotel.

"Rachel honey, I am afraid we will be leaving Paris." Ross said as he sat on the chair.

"Why there are so many wonderful parties and restaurants to visit yet. I have a dress that I was planning on wearing to the Count's party tonight." she wailed.

"War is very close and we must be prepared. I have asked to take a commission in the newly formed regiment of the State of South Carolina and requested to return to America." Ross stated matter of factly. "We will soon be at war with the North."

"Poor Monica, this will destroy her so," sighed Rachel.

"I know she loves Chandler so, this will make me and my best friend enemies…yet it will tear Monica apart because Father will never let her be with him now." Ross said as he hugged his bride.

"Well we have a lot of things to pack , so I will go and settle the bill and then make arrangements with the shipping company so we can get passage on a ship heading into Charleston." Ross said as he left the hotel lobby.

Several months later, it was now the Spring of 61. The ship pulled into the harbor as the Gellers embarked down the gang plank. Monica stood on the docks as her brother and sister in law walked toward them.

Monica had tears in her eyes as she held the note. Chandler was enlisting to help in the cause of Lincoln. He was so impressed with the man's plans for the nation that he ran right out to join the Union Army. He had a business to protect and a legacy to keep. Upon hearing this, Jack Geller forbid Monica to ever see him again. He could find his daughter a nice Southern boy, who didn't want to see slavery end.

"I am so sorry Monica. I know what this war is going to do to everyone . I wish I could understand why men choose to act this way. " she said as she looked at her husband.

"You like your clothes, and your jewelry , Mrs. Geller, well if this Lincoln gets his way, there will be no more of that. Our way of life will be destroyed ." Ross yelled at Rachel. "I am doing this for us, and for any children that we might have. It is important that we save the Confederacy at all costs."

"Confederacy?" Monica said surprised.

"Yes that is the name of the proposed states that wish to keep slavery. The Confederate States of America." Ross said.

Chandler couldn't believe the horrible conditions he was being subjected to as he trained for the Union army. His stipend would not have been enough to live on, if he was not of one of the richest families in New York.

He opened his pocket watch and saw her picture. There was his Monica. He knew once a war started , they would be no more. With a father who was a plantation owner and a brother to inherit it one day, they would see him as a Union sympathizer and the enemy. He had already received the letter saying she could no longer see him. That was one of the reasons he was in this tavern.

Drinking his beer, he saw a familiar face. The young man who he had met in Boston was now wearing the same uniform as him.

"Hey it's college boy," he said.

"Do I know you?" asked Chandler. "You look familiar."

"Joey, Joey Tribbiani, Boston?" he said.

"Oh yes, so you are in the army as well." Chandler said. "Beer?"

"Never turn down a brew ski," he smiled as he noticed a pretty bar maid walk by.

Joey smiled at the young girl and lifted his mug, "How you doin?" She giggled shyly and walked away.

"She'll be back. Now how about you, you look pretty down." he noticed.

"Well my comrade in arms, I have women problems." Chandler started. He took her picture from his watch and handed it to Joey.

"Her name is Monica Geller, and her father owns a plantation in South Carolina. Her brother, who was my roommate at Harvard stands to be one of the officers in the Confederate army. I am now considered the enemy." Chandler sadly said.

Joey looked at the picture,and whistled,"Hey she is gorgeous."

"And now she will never be mine." he said softly.

As the sun set on the harbor , a noise could be heard from Fort Sumter, the sky was lit up for miles. It sounded like a small explosion , the walls shook and fell down.

It was official, the Civil War had just started.

a note to any history buffs out there. I am not going for any special historical accuracy , so if dates or events are not as they should be , please remember this is fan fiction and it is my fictional account of a group of charcters that won't be born for a hundred years...

to my fans rr love, jeremiah the bullfrog especially...love you guys and have the best of 2005...and to the mondler and rr fans respectively, i have tried to make this story as exciting as possible using the best characterisitcs from all characters. I brought in Joey because Chandler needed a war buddy and Phoebe will soon be coming in as well. glad you are liking my story and don't worry there is plenty more ...


	9. After Effects

It was a chilly April day when Ross said goodbye to his wife to go to war. Secession had happened and now South Carolina had succeeded from the United States. The festive air had now passed as weddings were scheduled hastily so brides could be married out of necessity.

At each wedding, Monica held a handkerchief as she sat and heard the couple recite their vows. She fingered the necklace around her neck. Her brother looked over at her sympathetically as he squeezed her hand. Instead of the suits he usually wore, he now wore a gray uniform of the Confederate army. Soon he would leaving Rachel.

Jack kept his word and found Monica a beau. Still in love with Chandler, she kept up appearances and was seen with Jason. Rachel and Ross rejoiced at the fact that Monica was moving on. They knew it was true when they saw the diamond on her finger.

"My sister, I am so happy for you. Jason Whittenfield is such a good man and he loves you so." Rachel smiled when she saw the diamond.

Monica closed herself off in the room when Rachel went to bed. She took out the necklace and clutched it to her bosom. She was fooling herself by saying she didn't love Chandler Bing. She held the picture in her hands that was taken at the wedding. Tears came to her eyes.

"Oh my Chandler, darling, I want to be with you, but right now in this life that is just not possible. You are the man I truly love , but I am a Geller and we are akin to a certain way of life. Why couldn't you just sit on the sideline instead of getting involved in this war? Rachel is right , the way that men think is stupid." She thought.

She took the picture from her bed stand and put it in a chest by her wardrobe. It also contained a box of letters and the necklace that Chandler bought her. In her old age, she would have these to comfort her when she reminisced about her first love. She took Jason's picture and set it on the stand in its place, Then she closed the door and returned to the downstairs. There was a wedding to plan.

Since weddings were the order of the day, they were now seen as casual affairs as brides stood next to their soldier husbands. Still Judy wanted Monica to wear a gown from Paris as Rachel had done. When the gown arrived, Monica tried it on . She saw a vision as she stood in front of the mirror.There was a groom, but it was Chandler's smiling face standing next to her.

The wedding day arrived and Jack took the arm of his only daughter as they walked down the aisle in the grand hall. Ross held Rachel's hand as she began to show under her green gown. It had not taken long at all for Ross to fufill his dream of starting a next generation. While he was at training Rachel, began to feel nauseous and realized the gowns she bought in Paris were a little too tight. She had Missy take in the corsette, but it was no use. Now her flat stomach was gone.

Upon closer examination she sat with a calendar and mentally calculated the days since she had last menstruated. She then went back in her memory to a certain night in Paris and a certain bottle of champagne. This must have been the night she thought.

When he was told, Ross couldn't have been happier.She sat at Monica's wedding with a smile on her face. The memory of her telling Ross, made her grin. Already feeling the effects of her pregnancy, she was unable to stand so long, so a Geller cousin was her second. Monica looked over at her dear friend as she passed down the aisle. She had the look of fear in her eyes. This isn't what she wanted at all.

She did this to please her father. Jason would make a good husband and father, she told herself. Monica had a vacant stare all during the ceremony, her mind and her heart were somewhere else.

Attired in their gray uniforms, Ross and Jason got on their horses and rode off to war. Rachel waved goodbye with a lace hankie in one hand and her hand resting on her stomach. At the moment she said goodbye, she could feel the baby kick as she kissed her husband goodbye. Monica turned a cold cheek to Jason as he leaned down from his mount.

Monica retired to her room. She went to the bottom of her dresser and pulled out the picture of Chandler. She closed the door and locked it. She sat on the bed and stared at the framed picture.

"Stay safe my darling, We shall be together again." she said with tears in her eyes.


	10. A Geller Heir Enters the World

Rachel laid in bed as the rain poured outside her window. The doctor had advised that since she was in her last months of pregnancy , she should have complete bedrest. Rachel propped herself up as she knitted a pair of baby booties for Amelia or Ross Jr. Those were the names that she had in mind for her baby.

A letter sat on the bureau from Ross. It contained the same kind of dribble he always wrote , but it made her feel closer to her husband.She missed him at nights especially . He was the kind of man who cuddled with a woman when he slept with her. And the cuddling was always a postlude to the lovemaking they had.

Monica sat in the parlor with her mother. She was occupied in making a baby quilt for Rachel. A soldier came to the door wearing a Confedererate uniform. When they saw him, they immediately thought the worst. He had come bearing news about Ross's death. Judy put her hand to her mouth when she spied him through the drapes. She feared for her daughter in law and her unborn grandchild..

Missy went to the door, "I have a letter here for Mrs. Jason Whittendale from Sergeant Whittendale." the soldier said.

Monica slowly walked over and grabbed the letter."Oh dear God, this was written by Jason on his deathbed . He says that he had only hours left but his thoughts only turned to me. He wants me to be happy . " the words echoed in her head. There was only one way that Monica could be happy and that was to find her Chandler.

"I also have a letter here for Mrs. Ross Geller from Captain Geller, don't worry the Captain is fine . When he heard of me coming here, he wrote a letter to give to his wife as well." the soldier explained.

"Mrs. Geller is ill, she is expecting at any time, I will take that ," said Judy .

"Missy run this up to Rachel." she commanded.

Rachel stood at the foot of the stairs and clutched her stomach.

"I do believe it is time, " she cried.

Rachel collapsed on the step and Monica ran to her side. "Oh my she is bleeding, Missy get her to bed." Monica ordered.

"How far is the regiment from here?" Monica asked the soldier.

"About fifteen miles." he answered.

Monica handed Rachel to Judy to put her into bed. Then she ran to the desk and pulled out an envelope and a piece of paper. She scribbled madly. "Here take this to Captain Geller, inform him that his child is coming into the world and his wife had lost a lot of blood."

"I will do that ma'am..long live the Republic." he saluted.

Monica climbed the stairs and walked into Rachel's room. Mammy Lee the local midwife was by her side. Missy took a cloth and wiped her forehead as the pain was getting worse. Rachel screamed louder and cursed more than a lady should

"Oh damn you, Ross Geller, look what you have done to me, my girlish figure gone and your sire to be pulled out of a hole the size of a pea." she screamed.

Mammy Lee poured her a glass of whiskey from Kentucky and gave it to her for the pain. She accepted it gracefully and gulped it down.

Judy said. "Rachel please my son married a lady."

Rachel said, "I sure as hell don't feel like one right now." She held Missy's hand as she squeezed it.

Seeing the letter the soldier had brought back.Ross packed up his bag and mounted his horse. He rode a back path that he was quite familiar with as the unit was now settled near his home. He came up the walk with urgency as the slaves were all gathered in the parlor awaiting news from upstairs.

"Oh massa Ross, we is so glad you here." Missy said as she carried a bucket of water up the stairs.

"How is she Missy?" asked Ross.

"She is very weak and the baby is not here yet." Missy answered. "Mammy Lee is up there with her now. Miss Monica and Miss Judy are there as well."

"Well then my place is down here, Poke, a glass of brandy and a cigar please." Ross commanded the house slave .

With a cigar in his mouth and a drink to steady his nerves, Ross paced anxiously in the parlor. Upon the wall was their wedding picture as it was painted in pastels. He could hear the screams from upstairs and wished he could be with her.

"Oh OH Oh ," screamed Rachel as Monica wiped her forehead. She lashed the bed forward with each contraction. Mammy Lee kept her pelvis high in the air so the baby would be able to come right out.

Monica ran down the stairs when one of the house servants had informed her that Ross was in the parlor.

"Tell me sister, how much longer?" Ross asked "She sounds like she is dying up there."

"They say it could be any time now." Monica ran into her brothers arms and sighed. "There there Monica, when this is all over we will go into Atlanta and buy you some very fine mourning clothes. I am sure that you have been beside yourself since Jason's death."

"Since we are close, brother, I will admit something to you, I was never in love with Jason, I only married him to please you and Daddy.

I am still in love with someone else and on his deathbed, Jason gave me his blessing to be happy." Monica whispered.

"You are still in love with Chandler, aren't you?" he smiled.

"Yes I am, and I fear for his life every day as I fear for yours as well." Monica admitted. " I don't care what society says, I need to see Chandler and I know you can do that . Please do that for me brother dear." she begged.

"Monica he is not a Southerner," Ross reminded her.

"This war has divided families and has made you and your best friend enemies. I think we have paid for enough Ross." Monica said.

"I have seen men die for our glorious cause and I refuse to see our way of life pass away. As long as I am still living and breathing , we shall once again live in our cotton kingdoms ." Ross stated.

"Your damn male pride is gonna cost you everything . I refuse to let my pride stand in the way of my happiness."Monica said.

"Oh Oh Oh, I think , I think, " Rachel said "It's coming ." she screamed.

Missy ran down the stairs to get Monica, "Missy Rachel is gonna have her baby." Monica and Ross ran up the stairs as the screaming got louder.

"Now Missy Geller, push push push for Mammy Lee." Mammy Lee said as the family gathered outside the door. Monica crept inside to see what was going on. She saw Rachel with sweat pouring off her forehead and grunting as she pushed harder.

"Almost there, Missy , Almost there, I can see a little head and I can see his little…." Mammy Lee.said shyly

Rachel sat up as the baby was being taken from her. "You mean it's a boy!"

Ross burst the door wide open, "I have a son.?'" He whooped for joy as his first child was being wrapped in a blanket. Mammy Lee handed the little baby to Rachel and she held him in her arms. Ross looked down at the picture of mother and child and tenderly kissed Rachel on the lips.

Jack, Judy and Monica also entered the room to see the newest member of the Geller family.

"What shall we name him?" asked Rachel.

"Well I had a great grandfather who fought in the Revolution . His name was Benjamin ..so we can call him Ben." suggested Ross.

"I think that is what we shall name him Benjamin Ross Geller." smiled Rachel. "It is a name that will give him strength in the days to come."

Ross looked over at the tears in his sisters eyes. He knew what was on her mind. He would find him again for her. She deserved to have the same kind of happiness as him.

Hey how is everyone liking it so far…I had to have Ross' son be named Ben…don't worry Mondler fans …there is more Mondler to come as the war heats up….rr love, DrKerryWeaver, my new pal exitanis, and my fans at Merge and Everlasting Love …keep those reviews coming.


	11. A Mother's Love

Following the christening, It was time for Ross to rejoin his unit. He mounted his horse after receiving word that he was to advance North. This fact scared Rachel and excited Monica, she would possibly get some word that her beloved Chandler was alright.

"Darling,I have to warn you, that this may be the last time I see you." Ross said tenderly. "You are sending a soldier into battle now." Rachel handed Ben to Monica and ran over to the horse. Ross leaned down and passionately kissed the woman he loved. Tears came down Rachel's eyes as she stepped back.

Monica handed the note to him. He opened it up and put it in his pocket, "I'll see what I can do." That was all he could do.

He used his boot to start the might steed as the horse galloped from sight. Monica and Rachel watched as the gray figure rode away.

Jack came down from the house. "Girls, Judy just fell down and was holding her head. She is wide awake, yet she can't move or talk." he exclaimed.

"My daddy had talked of this, I think they call it a cerebral hemorrage. It is what my uncle died from." Rachel said as she shook her head.

Within hours, Judy just closed her eyes and never woke up. Her heart stopped beating and her chest stopped moving. Mammy Lee gave her comfort in her last hours. Jack stood by her side as he mourned for his loss.

Laying in the parlor, Sandra took Jack's hand, "I know you loved her so, he missed her by only hours, that is what is so sad." she said as Jack stood by Judy laid out in her finest green gown.

Now wearing a black gown and a hat , Monica watched as the people passed by. It was a tribute to how loving a woman she was. It was no secret though, Monica was not the favored child. Judy's love was showered on her firstborn. Ross had always been the apple of Judy's eye. This would destroy him that he would be forced to miss his own mother's funeral. But the business of war had to go on.

Ross continued to ride as the rain started . He took the sealed orders from his coat and opened them. They were speaking of a new plan of attack in a city in Pennsylvania. The war had raged on for about two years now.

"Gettysburg, what an odd name for a town." he wondered.

Gettysburg was a small town in Southeastern Pennsylvania, almost near Philadelphia. Ross knew this was deep in the heart of enemy territory. They would take the enemy by surprise and use this to their advantage. He had seen many men die and many of those men were his cousins, his friends and just men whose stories just touched his heart. Gathering around a campfire, he had shared the details of his own life. He missed the wonderful camaderie of his friend Chandler , and prayed that he would not be face to face with him on the field of battle. As a Confederate soldier and an officer, it would be his duty to kill the first Yankee he would see.

The summer sun beat down in the July midday sun. Joey and Chandler sat in wait of the battle to come. The heat was getting to them in their blue wool uniforms. Sitting on a barrel, Joey drank some whiskey from a flask. Chandler 's mind was far away.

God help him he was still in love with her. He had heard of her marriage from a well informed friend of the family from Boston. Upon hearing of it, he got drunk for about a week. His heart was hurt as he realized that he was now the sworn enemy of the family he had embraced and the friend he thought of like a brother.

Ross trudged his horse along the Maryland line. He had done it now, he was right in the middle of the enemy territory. He had to ride off the main road so his bright gray uniform could not be spotted. As he turned his horse, he saw a blonde hair lady riding along. When she saw the soldier, she gasped and was going to scream.

"Ma'am please don't worry, I may be a confederate soldier, but above all I am a gentleman. It's late and you should not be out with all of this going on. May I escort you to your home and then perhaps you could let me rest a while before joining my troops." Ross kindly requested.

Something about the gentleman didn't scare the woman. He seemed very tired and it was obvious he was far from home. She noticed a gold band on his left hand. She hoped that she would not regret this decision.

"It is rather humid and muggy. I am sure that you haven't eaten for a while as well. I am Phoebe Buffay- Hannigan. My husband was sadly killed in Richmond. "

Ross dismounted his horse, "I am sorry ma'am. Ross Geller of the Charleston Gellers, at your service." he bowed

Phoebe swooned at this display of old Southern gentility . That was one thing you could say for those Confederate boys. They knew what it was like to treat a lady as a lady. She knew what the ring meant though, he was no doubt taken.

After he had cleaned up and Phoebe took his uniform to be washed. He wrapped himself in one of Mike's old robes. She noticed his bulging muscles and his tanned body. No doubt he was probably the heir to some large plantation.

"I made you some vegetable soup. Sorry it doesn't have meat in it , but I don't eat meat." she smiled as she served him.

"Thank you, it smells wonderful." Ross said as he ate it.

"So tell me about your wife." Phoebe said matter of factly.

"Well she is so beautiful and a true flower of the South, spoiled and vain. But I love her so , she is the woman I have been in love with since I was fifteen and saw her at a barbecue. As a child I played with her, she was my sister's best friend…" he smiled as he envisioned her.."Rachel Karen..my dear Rach..we have a son named Benjamin.

He was born before I left."

"Well Ross you may stay here for a few days, if you wish. I will certainly enjoy the company" Phoebe said.

"I should only stay the night, I have to get to Gettsburg to rejoin my troops I just want this damn war to be over, oh pardon me for saying that." Ross apologized

"That is alright, I have cursed it enough myself." Phoebe said. "I'll prepare your bed" then she left the room.

The sun came up and after Phoebe made Ross a good breakfast. He put on his uniform and tied on his sash with his sword and walked out the door.

He once again mounted his horse and took off for the woods in the clearing. Galloping his steed, he made up for lost time. Finally he got to the point where he saw a Confederate encampment. The unit was getting ready to move out.

"Captain sir, I was to give you this upon arrival." the young boy said as he handed Ross the paper.

Ross took it and dropped it. "Oh dear God , no." he said as his face filled with tears. Word had finally reached him. Judy was dead..


	12. Gettsburg

Night was falling on Gettysburg as the troops were advancing on the sleepy town. The citizens were unaware that their town would forever be known after tomorrow. Makeshift camps were setting up along the road anywhere from Chambersburg to the Maryland line.

Darkness now enveloped the city as it lay in wait for what was to come. Men were preparing their weapons and ammunition was being stocked.

Joey sat on his bunk as he fingered his rosary, a gift from his mother before he left for war.

"What's that?" asked Chandler.

"My ma gave it to me, it 's a rosary. Catholics use it to pray and I figure we need all the prayer we can right now."

"Oh," Chandler whispered.

"Never was that religious, I guess." Chandler shrugged his shoulders.

He figured if there was a God in heaven , then that God would lead him back to his Monica. He took a drink from his flask and then laid his weary head on the ground.

Ross sat inside his own tent as he penned a letter to Rachel. He didn't know what the future would bring. For all he knew, a casket could be lying in the Geller parlor again, this time he would be in it. It gave him some comfort to know that he could say good bye to Rachel this way….

My darling Rachel,

If you are reading this letter, then my passing has come. As you sit with your beautiful curls covered in a mourning bonnet. You must know this, I fought valiantly for the cause. I gave my all to try to preserve our way of life. As I lay in my bed , my last thoughts were only of you.

I have so memories of laying your head on my chest as I hear you breath every breath, a symphony to this man's heart. The way your lips tenderly caressed mine as we kissed in the garden that day we first said I love you to each other. The passion we shared after we shared fierce words with each other. How you can be such a refined lady in the parlor and a tigress in the bedroom. These are the memories that make a man smile.

These days ahead will be difficult for you and I know my dear sister will be a comfort to you as well. Remember me fondly to our son as I am sure you will. Tell him of the great man his father was. Bring him up with the love I know you will share with him.

When you are ready, I wish you to find another. You are too beautiful and delicate to have to face this new and strange world on your own. Love him but never forget me, For I will be the angel on the garden on heaven when you arrive in your finest gown once again. I will be holding lilies as I once did as the gentleman caller who swept you off your feet. And then my darling, we shall be together for all of eternity.

Eternity my love now and forever,

Ross Eustace Geller

Ross sealed the letter with wax and put it away. Hopefully Rachel would never see it. He laid down on his cot, the night was still there. The morning would come soon enough.

Dawn came to the sleepy Pennsylvania town. Bugles could be heard as the regiments prepared for battle. Carriages frantically drove through the streets of Gettysburg as citizens knew what was coming and prepared to leave. On the south end of town, Union armies were rolling cannons .

There was silence and then a cannon roared. It started a chain of events that began with gunfire and men screaming. Bayonets were being driven into men as the fighting increased.

Ross mounted his horse and removed his sword from the sash. He gave the order to charge up the hill on the South side of town. A young boy played the drum of charge and another proudly held the flag of the Confederacy.

The horses galloped after being stunned by the noise. Ross could see in the distance an enemy camp. He dismounted his horse and crept through the woods. He saw something and decided to investigate. Rounding up his best scouts, they proceeded to sneak up on these Union soldiers and surprise them before they had a chance to attack.

Ross saw one in waiting. He took his gun in his hand and aimed it at the soldier. He had his hand on the trigger until he saw the blue eyes of the Union soldier. He lowered his gun…it was Chandler.


	13. Reunited Forever

Chandler laid on the ground as he looked into the soldiers eyes. They were brown and filled with tears. He lifted his weapon and embraced Chandler.

"My brother, is this what it has come to? To be a good soldier, I have to kill my best friend." Ross broke the embrace. "You have time my friend , so go."

"What are you doing talking to the enemy?" Joey said as he noticed the gray uniformed man talking to Chandler. He raised his gun as he aimed at Ross.

"Joey! No, this is Ross, this is Monica's brother." Chandler said stopping him from firing. "And my best friend." he smiled.

"Monica misses you still, she was married but her husband was killed at Bull Run. Rachel and I have a son now, his name is Benjamin. Ross continued to tell Chandler the trite details of his life as they hid from the rest of the battles in a clearing. Joey was sent as a lookout so the two friends could spend sometime together.

"Monica, Monica, oh God I would so like to see her again." Chandler said with tears in his eyes.

"Perhaps I can arrange that, maybe you can meet on neutral ground. In fact, I have a letter here from her that if I ever saw you I was to give to you." Ross handed him the note.

Chandler opened it. His eyes were filled with tears as he read it and put it in his pocket. "She still loves me."

"Yes and I know the perfect place where you can meet. Actually it is not that far from here, I will send word to Monica and after I leave , I will get the details to you somehow." Ross said. "I must go now , old friend, but this is not the last you will see of me. Take care and Godspeed." Ross leaned down and ran from the clearing.

Several months had passed and Chandler had heard nothing. He figured that his friend was either occupied or the inevitable had happened. As a service, Chandler's unit had decided to stay in Gettysburg to clean the damage that had been done in those three days. One day as he was walking the streets, he spotted a blonde lady who was very glad to see him.

"Are you Chandler Bing?" the lady inquired

"Yes I am, " he stated.

"You are to come with me to my house. I have spoken with your friend, Mr. Geller and there is someone who would like to see you." she said.

"And you are?" Chandler wondered.

"Phoebe Buffay Hannigan. It's not a joke, please come." the lady started off on her horse and Chandler rode on his. They came to a charming little house on the Maryland border. Ross was standing on the porch.

"True love is rarer than anything, brother." he said as he stood on the porch. She shyly peeked out the door.

Chandler ran when he saw her, "Monica!"

"I am going now because my work here is done." Ross leaned over and gave his sister a kiss on the cheek. "Be happy Monica." he said as he mounted his horse and rode away.

"I never thought I would see you again. You are the only thing that has kept me alive during this whole war." Chandler said as he ran to embrace Monica. He threw his arms around her and immediately began to passionately kiss her." This brought a smile to Phoebe's face because she had so enjoyed the company of the Confederate soldier and his story of his sister and her true love. She was happy she could do this for Ross.

"I have prepared a lovely supper for the two of you. I even broke down and found some meat. It is obvious you will need your strength." she smiled.

Chandler picked up Monica and carried her in his arms. She gleefully giggled as he hoisted her off the ground. He climbed the stairs and playfully tossed her on the bed. Taking off his sword, he began to kiss her neck and she would run her fingers through his sandy colored hair. He pulled the ribbon allowing her dark hair to fall , framing her azure colored eyes. Her eyes closed as she felt his hot breath on her chest .

His lips moving with every beat of her heart. Nervously he played with her corsette in an effort to remove it so he could once again see her alabaster skin. She got up and undid the garment herself. He removed his suit coat and she took her fingers and placed them on his strong chest. Her petticoat was still in the way , so he ripped it from her legs and began to mount her. Her eyes were wide open as he pushed himself further into her. Each movement was a delight in itself.

"Oh Chandler! Oh Chandler! Oh Oh Oh." Monica screamed and then she stopped. He had pleased her. She was in heaven because he was cradling her in his arms.

"I know I have no ring and this is sudden. But I love you Monica..Marry me!" Chandler said as she laid in his arms.

"I think if the inevitable happens, I would rest easier with the name Monica Bing than Monica Whittendale. So yes Chandler , I will marry you." Monica said as she threw her arms around him.

The next day at a justice of the Peace in Maryland , a Union soldier and his Confederate best man stood before the judge as Phoebe stood up for Monica.

The North and the South had once again been reunited..just for tonight.


	14. The Embittered hero returns

The Union general Sherman had decided to attack. Georgia was a Confederate strong hold. He made a fiery path through the state. Thousands of homes were destroyed and one of those homes was Magnolia Hill.

Rachel was beside herself when she heard the news. As a courtesy, Jack had invited the Greenes to stay with them until the damage could be fixed. Sandra welcomed the visit so she could spend time with little Ben.

Amy and Jill were very annoyed. They were used to being fussed over and now Ben was the center of everyone's life. They were now in a strange house and far away from Atlanta. Most of the eligible men were now off fighting a war.

Rachel grew into her role as loving mother. Ben was the joy of her life. He had her sparkling blue eyes and his father's darker features. She was just sit in the parlor and hold her little precious one. She came in here to think or just reflect. She did that a lot since Ross had been gone. She sat in the rocker and held his head as she moved back and fourth.

Ross had been gone for almost a year now. Ben was going to be that in a few weeks. How she wanted to give him a brother or a sister. Every day the post came , brought a new bit of good news. Today she had heard from Monica, she was in New York and waiting for Chandler as well.

She said that after their impromptu wedding, Chandler had to return to his unit. It was ironic that both dear friends were waiting for their men to return from battle. Each from the other side of the war. It made her smile to see her signature,,monica geller bing…she knew she was happy.

Leonard had been sick for a while now. He had been that way after he had seen his plantation, his dream , destroyed. The pain started in his chest and then he fell down like Judy. Rachel couldn't believe it was happening again. Hours later, he was gone.

The house was silent as the servants took Leonard's body downstairs where he would be laid in state. Rachel held her son as she rubbed her mother's shoulder. Amy and Jill gathered at the feet of their mother as they mourned their husband and father.

Rachel thought she heard a noise outside. It sounded like the galloping of a horse. Could it be? She wiped her tears and carried her son with her to the door. She moved the silk drapes aside and saw it with her own eyes. He was home.

Ross no longer wore a uniform, for his valorous service he was being discharged. He had stopped and gotten a brand new suit and carried his own bags up the walk as a carriage pulled up behind the horse.

"Poke, Jed, Master Geller is home, go help him." Rachel said as she ran to the figure dismounting the horse.

"is it true darling, are you really home? Am I not just dreaming this?"Rachel said as she moved her lips to his.

"It is true, my darling." he said as he sweetly touched those soft lips he missed so much. He put down his bag and took her into his arms.

Rachel handed Ben to Missy and she left so that they lovers could reunite .

"So is the war over ?' she asked curiously.

"I'm afraid it is for us. My darling, Our lives shall never be the same again." Ross said sadly as he looked toward the South. "Our world is now just a memory."

Yes I apologize for not updating but I know there are mondler fans going hey what gives..the war isn't over…I have been working on like five stories and trying to wrap one up today..my RR wedding. Promise there will be more and thanks for being so patient.


	15. Baby Bing Arrives

Monica wandered the halls of the grand mansion. She could hear the rain pounding on the roof. So this was New York. It was a totally different world for a plantation girl raised in the South. This was her place now by her husband.

Her ring sparkled as she held it up to the crystal chandelier.The candles glowed through the glass dangles . Outside she could hear the hoof beats on the cobblestone streets.

She had tried to force down some food as the Bing heir bounced in her stomach. Happiness was not the word to describe it, ectasty was. She was pregnant with her and Chandler's first child. More than anything she wanted that baby to have the bluest of eyes and the sandy colored hair of his father. A boy, Rachel had a boy. Now she wished for one as well.

"I couldn't stay at work today." Chandler said as he came through the door. "I know you are probably going to be ready soon, so I thought my place is with you."

Chandler had been discharged as well as Ross. The friendship was reconciled after both of them realized they could do no more for the glorious cause. Chandler had invited the Gellers to New York so there could be a proper wedding. Charles welcomed his new daughter in law warmly.

"I knew you would need me soon." smiled Phoebe . Phoebe moved to New York following the couple's wedding in Maryland. She kind of took care of Monica. She was overjoyed when Monica became pregnant and learned about babies rather quickly. Phoebe would be the midwife to bring this baby into the world.

Chandler laid Monica down so she could rest. He picked up the paper and read the happy news. Lee had surrendered at Appamattox Court House to Grant. The war was over. He could hear the revelers in the streets and wished they could keep it down so his precious wife could rest.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. He rose from his chair and opened it. It was his dear war buddy Joey still in his uniform.

"The war is over, we won!!!" he screamed.

"Please keep it down, Monica is resting, " he whispered. All of a sudden you could hear her screams coming from the bedroom. Chandler and Joey ran to the top of the stairs.

"This woman is giving birth, and you choose to drink, how typical.for men." Phoebe said as she shook her head. "Give me some of that for Monica and me." she said as she grabbed the bottle.

"She's a feisty one," said Joey.

"She was the one who got Monica and me together in the first place. Well her and Ross." Chandler said.

"Ross, wasn't he that soldier in Gettysburg?" Joey wondered.

"Yes Monica's brother." Chandler said. More screams could be coming from the room as the candles flickered. Monica had sweat running down her face as Phoebe wiped her with a cloth. The pain was unbearable as each contraction hit. It killed Chandler to see the woman he loved in so much pain.

Phoebe tried to steady Monica herself. Her father was a veternarian before he left them, so she was familiar with animal births. Chandler peeked in the door and Monica yelled in pain again.

She felt something. It was the baby coming through her tiny body. A little round head was poking through the Monica's gown. Phoebe slid it out and there was a red face with two eyes. With a startle Phoebe smacked it's little baby butt and it began to cry.

"It's a boy, " she said. "Okay you men can come in now." Chandler walked to the side of the bed as Monica held his little son. He had his mother's dark hair and his father's blue eyes.

"We'll call him Jack after your dad Monica, Jack Bing." he smiled.


	16. Resurrection

With a nation torn apart, Ross wondered what was going to happen to their plantation now. He sat at the desk and held his head in his hands. There were only bills in front of him, shipments had been cancelled, a lot of the Northern customers turned their back on their southern suppliers. This war had left its mark.

Shortly afterwards, the slaves started to leave with the promise of a new life in the North. Carpetbaggers had lured away those not the most loyal to a family. Missy remained , but all they could is mourn the passing of beloved Mammy Lee.

Funds were also dwindling because of the extra mouths to feed. Sandra and the Green sisters stayed at the Geller house with the understanding that Magnolia Hill would be restored. The Green sisters were in no hurry to return to Atlanta since the boys would soon be returning from war if they hadn't yet.

What would normally be good news wasn't as Rachel had become pregnant again. Ross knew as the new business manager of the family, he had to do something fast.

In the distance the church bells could be heard. The President of the United States had been assassinated by a Southern sympathizer. The South just kept getting dealt one final blow after another.

Jack since losing Judy seemed to be getting more and more feeble minded. He would sit in the parlor and look at her picture all day. One night , he swore he could hear her calling .

"Jack, Jack," it seemed her cries were coming from the meadow. He immediately through on his coat and started for the stables. Never as much an expert horseman as his children, he hopped on the steed as it galloped for the fence. The horse couldn't clear the fence and Jack 's neck was broken. For the second time in a year, Ross was to bury a parent.

They stood at the train station as the train pulled in from New York. Rachel hugged a cloak around her as she held little Ben's hand. She could see Monica's tear stained face as she got off the train. Monica had her face covered with a black veil for the mourning of her father.

Also garbed in black, Rachel reached out when she saw Monica .

"I wish it could have been better circumstances, but it has been forever since I have seen you sister, dear." Monica said as she hugged Rachel.

"Getting a little big aren't we?" she smiled.

"This is number two..we have two names picked out , if it is a boy Daniel and if it is a girl Emma." Rachel said as she patted her stomach.

"At last my friend we can be on the same side again, brothers together." said Chandler.

"Yes," said Ross very depressed. He knew what this death was going to do to the Geller finances. He hated to even think it, let alone say it but the back taxes couldn't be paid and the plantation and house would have to be sold. He hadn't told Rachel yet, because of her delicate condition.

The two families walked toward the house steps and Monica slowly walked into the room where her father had laid. She had a lifetime of memories here. Why did she have a feeling they were about to end?

"I will admit something to you, I am worried about the state of affairs here. Rachel is expecting our second child and we now have the social status of sharecroppers. We are going to have to end up selling the family plantation and we still have a house full of guests. I am all out of ideas." Ross admitted with defeat.

Chandler looked at him thoughtfully, "You got better grades in school than myself . You are a much better leader and manager than me. Why don't you sell the plantation to Sandra and her daughters to rebuild and then bring Rachel and move up North to New York?" he suggested.

Ross looked around the study and the grand walls. The sconces were over a hundred years old. On the wall was a picture of his late mother.

Down the hall was the bedroom where Rachel laid and gave birth. This house was a house that was part of him.. A part that needed to be given up and moved on. With a tear in his eye, he lovingly fingered the desk that his father managed the plantation at. He sighed.

"I guess it is time to move on." Ross said as he closed the drawer on the desk.

Next the Gellers move to New York…thanks I found a way to extend this story a little longer because I have gotten so many nice compliments on it.. From both Mondler and RR fans..so as the last chapters are written..I have to say thanks because this was my first story to at this writing I hope hit 50...thanks also to the great people at Friends Board…my second home…and my two clubs Merge and Everlasting Love…


	17. Life Changes

Ross was unaccustomed to New York. His business dealings at home consisted of a desk, now he had his own office with a sign on the door

"So how are you settling in?" asked Chandler as he walked in the door.

"It's taking me a while to get used to this big store." Ross admitted as he shuffled through the pile of papers. "Running a plantation was never like this."

"I gave this position because I need someone who I knew could do the job." Chandler said.

"You gave me the job because I am Monica's brother." Ross laughed.

"Look my father just made me the operating manager and I need a right hand man who knows business and is very intelligent. You got better marks at Harvard than me." Chandler said.

"I appreciate that and I will do my best to not let you down." Ross said. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a wife and two children to get home to."

Ross got into the carriage as the lamplighter lit the street lights. He needed to get used to the hustle and bustle of the streets. Every where he looked were people. They came in all shapes and sizes and ethnic groups.

Finally he walked up the stairs of the brownstone. As he walked into the door, his eyes caught a beautiful sight. Rachel was holding young Emma and rocking back and forth . He walked over and kissed his beautiful wife.

"You're home, how was your first day of work?" Rachel said as she cradled Emma's head.

"It's going to take a while, but I will settle in." Ross said.

Rachel got up from the chair and cradled Emma's tiny head. She carried her over to her crib. Ben was playing with a train in his room.

"I tried something new for supper. Pot roast. I don't know how good it is going to be, because I have never had to cook before." Rachel said as she walked to the fire. She lifted the large ladle to Ross' mouth to test it.

"Well?" she asked nervously.

"How would you like to go out to supper? Delmonicos sound good?" he said.

"That bad huh?" she laughed.

"I'll get the nanny." she said as she walked to the other room.

Mrs. Hayes was an Irish woman hired to take care of the Geller children. She had just come to America because of the potato famine that was bringing so many people from Ireland.

"You two have a lovely time." Mrs. Hayes as she fed Emma her bottle. Ross and Rachel walked out the door , attired to go out on the town.

The next day Rachel woke up and turned to kiss her husband. She had the worst shock of her life when she touched his body and found that his heart had stopped. Rachel heard the baby crying in the next room.

But her heart wouldn't let her leave the cold body she held in her arms.

"Mrs. Geller, it's Emma." Mrs. Hayes said as she entered the bedroom.

"He's gone." Rachel said as her tears started to fall from her eyes. She cradled the lifeless body in her arms. She took her manicured hands and ran them though his thick hair for the last time.

"I'll get a hold of Mr. And Mrs. Bing," said Mrs. Hayes as she wiped a tear from her eye.

A couple hours later, the doctor arrived to take away Ross.

"It seems to have been a heart attack. Mercifully, it came during the night and in his sleep. " the doctor told Rachel as Chandler put his arm around her shoulder.

"I can't !" screamed Rachel as they lifted the sheet over her husband's head. "He can't leave me. I will be all alone with two children. Ross why?" she sobbed into Chandler's shoulders.

"We will be here for you Rachel. We'll help with Ben and Emma and Chandler will find a job for you." Monica said , herself with tears in her voice. She was now the lone survivor of a land that was now history.

Rachel tearfully put the wreath on the door as the undertaker took Ross away.

It was going to be a rough time ahead. Could she make it?


	18. Goodbye My Love

Rachel put the bonnet over her head. She secured the black ribbon around her chin. As she looked in the mirror, she looked like she had aged a hundred years.

She was getting on a train with her two children. They were headed back to Charleston to bury her husband. Rachel couldn't even say it, because it was still so hard to believe. She was a widow.

"Are you ready yet?" Chandler asked as he popped in the door.

"I am coming." she sighed. She walked over to the wardrobe and started touching his suits. The tears came to her eyes as she felt each thread and realized that they still had his aroma. She pulled herself away from the door . Chandler put his arm around her as Monica held the babies in her arms.

"Now Mrs. Hayes, we should be back in about a week. Please watch everything for me." Rachel said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Mommy loves Emma and Ben. She will be back ." she started to cry as she kissed their little heads.

"Mommy are you going away like Daddy?" Ben asked.

"No sweetheart, Mommy is going on a trip and Daddy is one of the angels now." Rachel said as she patted her young sons' head. She looked into his eyes and could see the dark brown , same as his father.

Rachel got in the carriage with Monica and Chandler as the rode down to the train station. Ross' body was being shipped back to the family plantation where it would be buried. Rachel now would be severing all ties with that house. She just thought it would be better to start anew with the money her husband had left her following the sale of the house.

"Here we are ladies," Chandler said as he helped his wife and sister in law on to the train.

"All aboard." cried the conductor. The train whistle blew as the wheels slowly chugged out of Penn Station.

It seemed like days, when the train finally stopped . Chandler held Rachel as the baggage man handed over the casket to the man who take care of the arrangements. She ran her fingers over the coffin as if it to know it was still there. Monica held her hand as they both grieved the man they loved.

The new residents, the Greens were very glad to see Rachel. They wondered if she would now stay in Charleston since she was a widow.

"No Jill, my place in back in New York, we started a new life there and now I am the one who will have to finish it." Rachel sighed.

Friends and acquaintances filed past the flowers and the casket. One surprised Rachel and the Bings very much.

"He was a good man and when I heard of his passing. I knew I had to make the trip to pay my respects." Phoebe said as she took Rachel's hand.

Monica was very happy to see Phoebe again. She hadn't seen her since the birth of Jack. Chandler immediately ran and hugged her.

"Phoebe it is so good to see you. I wish it could have been under better circumstances though." Chandler said.

"Funny we now live in the same city and I run into at a funeral thousands of miles away." Phoebe tried to smile. This only reminded her of the funeral of her beloved Michael.

"If there is anything at all you need, Mrs. Geller, please let me know. I took care of him during the war and he loved you so." Phoebe said.

"Yes I know, he told me of the kind lady who took him in and what you did for my dear friends. Please call me Rachel and I have a feeling that I will be needing your help." Rachel said as she took Phoebe's hand.

The gathering went outside as the coffin was being lifted from the risers in the parlor. Six former slaves walked trudgingly as they brought the casket to it 's final resting place. Four generations of Gellers had made this their permanent home. Now was the start of the fifth.

Monica ran her fingers over the casket. "Well brother dear, I guess it is now up to me. I will take care of Rachel and your children. I will tell them how much their father loved them. You will be missed." she said as Chandler held her to wipe away her tears.

Trying to gain his composure, Chandler spoke, "You were a friend and a brother to me. You were the voice of reason when I needed it the most. You were also the one to bring me and Monica together, and for that I will forever be grateful." he quickly wiped a tear away.

"Even though I knew you for a short while. You touched me with your love for your family. Good bye and tell Michael I am waiting to see him again." Phoebe said as she laid a rose on the casket.

"You gave us a home when war destroyed ours and for that we thank you." Sandra said as she hugged her daughter. "Now you must go on." she whispered.

Rachel took a deep breath and walked up to the casket. "This is where it ends, till death do us part. But no it won't end. I will love you forever , Ross Geller. I will raise your children and they will never tire of the stories I will tell them of their father. I will finish this new life we started and make you proud of me." she said with tears in her eyes.

She turned to Chandler and Monica and said determinedly, "Let's go home." They walked away as the casket was being lowered into the ground.


End file.
